Ticci Percy
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: The gods have become better parents after the giant war. The day that it happened, the seven and their parents were hanging out on Olympus. Then, a tall man with no face appears and Percy seems to know him. What in the world is going on?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! I told you guys that I would be posting my story, which spawned the challenge I wrote. Here it is. Today, I am just cranking out stories. Little Emerald will hopefully get a new chapter by November, but I am, usually, a slow writer, so don't count on it. This has been in the works since about August. Per usual, I am a 13 year old girl, so I can't be held responsible for the creeps, or the demigods.**_

 **Guidelines**

This is a Percy Jackson and Slender/Creepypasta crossover.

Percy is a creepypasta

He was sent to fulfill the prophecy(s)

His friends find out after one of the wars

 **Optional**

Pairings don't matter (though for some reason I prefer slash, but it is your choice) _ **I kinda like slash, so Jeff/Percy**_

Percy can be any creepypasta of your choosing, but it would be better if you didn't use BEN Drowned, because of the whole demigod aversion to technology. It can also be a O.C. creepypasta if you want. _Thank you Matt (Guest) for reviewing to remind me of this option._ _ **Ticci Toby! Later on, I will do another with an OC.**_

If the gods find out is your choice _**Yep**_

It can be after the titan war or the giant war, HoO compliancy is not needed **_After the giant war_**

You can change your chosen creeps backstory to fit what you write

 **Forbidden**

Don't change the personality of the creeps

Don't make them little angels, because they are murderers

But, don't make them 100% evil, either

 _ **That is the challenge I wrote. Now, on with the story!**_

 _ **Giada Draven, out.**_

Static. That was the only thing they could hear. Well, except for Percy, it seemed like he was only barely aware of it. While everyone on Olympus got into defensive stances, he started jumping in place with a huge grin on his face. Everyone had been hanging around on Olympus after the Giant War, because the gods wished to be closer with their kids. When a tall figure in a suit who had no face appeared, with no warning, Percy ran towards him while the rest stepped back.

"Slendyyyyyyyyy!" he said, jumping towards the figure as if to hug him. Mid-jump, a black thing barely recognizable as a tentacle shot out and wrapped around his waist, turning Percy upside down and causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

"Percy," said Annabeth," What are you doing? We don't know what that is." She hissed out the last part. She didn't mean to sound mean or rude, they just didn't have a clue about who-or what-it was. _If Slenderman is here, then that means I've done enough for my real dad's side of things. That means I can see Jeff again!_ Percy thought. Really, he should have expected it not to work with Annabeth, after all, he did slip up in Tartarus and show just a little of his real personality. Plus, it was only for when he was on this side of it all. Jeff had agreed that it might be a little suspicious if he didn't date anyone.

Since Percy was too busy giggling at the thought of his boyfriend, Slenderman answered for him. " _It is all right. He always was the most hyper of my proxies. Percy, it is time for your next assignment, considering you were kidnapped and came to the mansion for a while, you already did a small one. Because of this, you will do smaller ones for a while to get your story circulating again. The number of rumours has dropped since there has been less sightings, so you need to be spotted a few times."_

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Can I team with Jeff? And do you think that any of these are the right material? I think some might because of how bad the war was for them. Though, some might not be insane enough."

This seemed to worry the others even more, for they stepped forward, still in fighting stances. It must be weird though, considering that their friend is talking to something that isn't really human and talking about being insane. "Percy? What are you talking about? And who is this gentleman?" said Poseidon. _Oh crap, now I have to explain. Maybe Slendy will let me tell them. He might even consider some of them for new proxies, if they don't run away. Then I wouldn't be the newbie anymore!_ Percy looked over at Slenderman, silently asking permission, and he nodded to give his consent.

Percy stepped forward, after being put down. "Well, this is Slenderman, and I work as his proxy, have for a few years now. When I was six my step-father was very abusive to me and my mom. He took most of it out on me because of my Tourettes, so I couldn't feel most of it. One day, I just snapped. We were at a store that sold camping things, including hatchets for chopping wood. I stole two of them and killed him. I thought that Mom would be proud of me, but she was disgusted. When I ran, after she called the cops, I caught Slendy's attention and he let me become one of his proxies, working to keep our legends going on the Internet, where some of the less human ones came from. They were brought to life by the belief of the Internet, and stay with Slendy most of the time unless they have someone they are together with for them to live with. For some reason, They call me Ticci Toby, I guess it's easier to say though." He finished, not at all tired from speaking so quickly.

The gods were gaping, surprised that he had killed at such a young age, while the demigods that knew of the creepypasta family, as they were dubbed, were half scared and half confused.

"How can that be? Ticci Toby is supposed to have brown hair, and the scar on his face?" asked, surprisingly, Piper. She most likely knew the details because of using technology when she was younger. Now they were all staring at his face, as if a scar was suddenly going to appear on it.

"Glamours, and, when I can't, makeup. Slendy sent me back to my mom for a bit when it became clear that the fighting between Zeus and Poseidon would reveal my birth. We used some of our own sort of magic to 'borrow' Mom's memories of what happened so that she wouldn't cause a fuss, and make a fake Gabe, who was my step-father, because his smell masked mine. Right before his death, he gave me my 'parting gift', AKA my scar. Would you mind if I removed the glamour? It gets uncomfortable after a while." It really was annoying, it felt like someone was poking his face, repeatedly, with a fork.

He got a nod from both Slendy, granting permission, and Zeus, who was the leader even if he was in shock. Sighing in relief, Percy let the magic slip of his face and show what looked like part scar and part cut. There were places where you could see his teeth shining between scar tissue, which shone grotesquely in the light of the sun still shining above them. He also started twitching. Minutely at first, then so hard that you heard his neck crack, causing them all to jump. "So, since Slendy is here, that means that I've done everything I can for you guys! Slendy, do you think any of them have it in them? I would suggest Nico, but he doesn't like any 'unnecessary' death, as he says. In fact, most of them don't like killing humans that much, so I guess never mind. Can we go home now? I want to see Jeff, it's been so long since I've seen _any_ of them! Um, unless there is anything else we have to take care of?" Percy shot out like gunfire, not even breathing the whole time.

Slenderman inclined his head," _You may see Jeff and the others in a bit, for now I think it best if we gauge your friends reactions. Some may want you to stay at their camp some of, if not all, the time. They seem very attached to you, considering they have not run away yet. After all you told them, they must be on overdrive."_ When pointed out, it did look like their brains were working double time. The Seven were staring at his face, trying to think of a proper response, while the Olympians, including Hestia and Hades, were trying to reconcile this person with the sweet son of Poseidon who was scarily loyal.

The first one to say anyone was Leo, looking happy that someone else had his level of energy. "So now we are officially friends with a legend. I for one think that's cool, no matter how he got that reputation."

 _Ok? No violent reaction? No denial that 'that couldn't be Percy'? Do I even want to know their reactions to E.J. or BEN? No, definitely not, they look too curious to be healthy._ Percy was very sceptical about that reaction, which was cemented in his mind when Annabeth asked." Do you think we could meet your friends? They must be interesting, all things considered."

"I don't know, you might not like them. I am a murderer, technically. Plus, they all are, as well. That's why I'm a proxy, I spread our legend by being seen by a few and killing the rest. Why do you think the other demigods were afraid. We KILL people!" Percy tried to tell them, twitching violently the whole time, the cracking of his neck echoing oddly.

Nico stepped forward," Percy, you don't get it. After the war, we're all killers. Maybe not as willingly as you, but it would be hypocritical of us to hate you. Plus, the gods kinda 'overreact' when it comes to people disrespecting them. Guys, you know it's true, don't even try. Point is, we want to meet your friends, no matter how murderess they are." They all nodded, including the gods, even if they looked a bit ashamed. When he looked at Slenderman, he gave a nod, telling him that some of them could come meet them.

" _I will go back and ask them who would wish to come meet your friends. Masky and Hoodie are on assignment, but should be back within a few days. Jeff will come, and probably BEN and E.J. to, but the rest might not. I will be back soon."_ Slendy said, teleporting of to the mansion. The gods sat back down on their chairs to wait, while the seven and Nico plopped onto the ground and pulled Percy down with them.

After about ten minutes, static was heard again to signal Slenderman's arrival, and everybody stood to see who came for a meet and greet. Around Slendy stood five people, the most eye-catching being someone in what looked like a costume of Link from Legend of Zelda. The difference was that his eyes were black with a red iris. He was holding hands with a guy in a blue hoodie and a mask that had no eyes behind it. There was black liquid dripping from the eye-holes, making him look even more menacing. Next to them was a monochrome clown with a fake nose and knives for fingers, who was somehow holding hands with a little girl in a nightgown with blood stains all over it. The last one wore a white hoodie with blood stains on it, and his face was scarred like Percy's, except on both sides instead of only one. His black hair almost covered his eyes, which were bloodshot and edged by burn scars.

" _These are BEN Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Sally, and Jeff the Killer, as you may know them. They wanted to come meet you today, while Masky and Hoodie will come when they have completed their assignment. I will see you later on,"_ Slenderman told them, each person indicating who they were in turn.

As soon as Jeff stepped forward, Percy practically pounced on him with a hug. Jeff scooped him up and swung him around, a grin on his perpetually smiling face. When Aphrodite squealed they all knew that they were most likely a couple, or at least crushing on each suspicions were confirmed when Percy kissed Jeff's cheek and they started holding hands.

"When did you two start dating? This doesn't seem like a recent development," asked Annabeth. Everyone looked at them, except for Aphrodite who was jumping up and down, flailing her arms about.

"We started dating a few years ago, and managed to see each other while I was on this assignment," Percy said. It didn't look like he would let go of Jeff's hand anytime soon.

Athena had a scarily calm look on her face. "Do you mean to tell me that you were lying to my daughter and led her on!" she shouted, suddenly looking ready to blow a gasket.

Annabeth was about to stop her mother when Jeff separated from Percy, looking all to happy to possibly kill someone. "It was agreed that it would be too suspicious if Perce didn't date anybody you knew. You must admit that he wouldn't have been able to do his job if you thought anything was off," he practically spat out, ready to go head to head with the goddess of wisdom.

Athena had a surprised look on her face, shocked that anyone would stand up to her. The rest didn't know what to do. They had come to expect this from Percy, but they should have known considering he and Jeff were dating. If it weren't for little Sally, there could have been a war, "Who are you? Slendy only asked if we wanted to meet Percy's friends and family, but we don't know any of your names. Except Jeff, of course, Percy tells him everything. Why don't you introduce yourselves? Then we can learn more about each other. And later we can play!" Sally rambled, getting more excited with each thought to pop into her head.

"As long as the game isn't deadly, I don't see what would be wrong with that. In fact, we could play tag in the woods! You've never played with their monsters before, have you Sally?" said Percy, fixating on the last thing to be said. His twitching got worse with the excitement, cracks echoing with almost every word. Oddly enough, it seemed to lessen when Jeff took Percy's hand again.

Nico got over his shock from the mini outburst first. "I think it would be a good idea to say who we are. I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Ghost King." The creepypastas were impressed, with the exception of Jeff, while Sally wanted to play with some children's ghosts.

The rest of the seven stepped forward, giving their parent and favorite title, then let the gods take over. None of the creeps seemed all that impressed with the Olympians, but Sally liked Hestia and the rest seemed to think Hades was cool. Only Hestia seemed to keep an open mind about the creepypastas, smiling at everyone of them and even giving Sally a hug(the most likely reason for Sally liking her so much).

"I have a question," Percy said, "Can the others come by camp sometimes? It would make things a lot more interesting and less boring." He was practically jumping in place, he was so excited. The only thing keeping him from running around was Jeff, who held him in place without even thinking about it. To the demigods, it seemed as if Jeff kept him out of a lot of unnecessary trouble. With the way Percy was, it would be surprising if he didn't almost die every ten minutes.

Zeus looked at him, then sighed in defeat. " As long as they do not attempt to kill any of the campers, then they may visit." He looked at the other gods, and asked them," Do you believe it would be a good idea to let them kill some of the monsters stocked in the woods. That way, they will have an outlet for their… urges." As the gods nodded along with his plan, Zeus turned back to the creepypastas and said," It is settled then. You may come, and if you desire to kill something you may find it in the woods. Is this agreeable?"

The creeps looked at each other, and saw how excited Percy was at the idea of them meeting his friends. He acted like a puppy, with his eyes wide and him bouncing in place. They had a feeling that some of these 'campers' might recognize them, but with way Percy was acting, he would most likely drag them there himself if they refused.

Jeff looked at the others, who all nodded in agreement. " Well, then I guess we can come over and visit. As long as Twitch over here doesn't have to go on anymore 'dangerous' quests." He looked at the Gods, as if daring them to say anything otherwise.

Poseidon, looking relieved that someone was finally insisting on this, said," I believe that many of us are inclined to agree with you. Percy has made us better people, and made us see the error in ours ways. Why don't we all go over to camp right now, all of us. That way, the campers will not panic as much as they might have if we weren't to come." He looked towards his brothers in particular, obviously doubting that they would come.

Zeus nodded his head, not wanting to anger his older brother. "Yes, I believe that is a good idea. I guess it would be easiest if we were to teleport there, so that we all arrive at the same time. Everyone, close your eyes!" He shouted the last part, giving them the normal warning. In a flash of lights, the group disappeared, heading off to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! I had this posted, but it turned into coding! D: Anyway, here it is. It has turned into more of a two-shot, but I might go back and rewrite the books. I own nothing, per usual. The Little Emerald is almost out, the second chapter I mean. See you all later. Bye!**

 **Giada Draven, out.**

When they arrived, it was time for the campfire. Of course, the gods had to make a grand entrance and appear in front of everyone. Zeus stepped forward and thundered, "These are the creepypastas." Here whispers broke out. "They have made an agreement to not harm us, and we shall not do them harm, either. In fact, the only reason they came was to meet one of their own's friends. While they are here, they may stay at the Big House if they wish. If they want to join in the campers activities, do not discourage them." Zeus, as the unofficial god of theatrics, then made thunder boom. The demigods jumped slightly, while the creeps just looked around and ignored the looks they were getting.

Percy, who had somehow applied his glamours again, stepped forward to lead the creeps around. Since he was still holding hands with Jeff, the entire Aphrodite cabin started to gossip about how 'Percabeth' was gone and how long this new couple might last. Percy brought his little group over to the section of bleachers with his father's symbol above it. Poseidon followed, and slowly the gods made their way over to their children. The camp was shocked, because the ones who went home each year had at least heard about the creeps, and were telling the year-rounders about what they knew. The Hermes campers knew the most, because the monster flare that went up when they used the internet wasn't as big. After all, their father's domains did include innovation. Computers and the internet were definitely innovative.

Many wondered why they sat with Percy, but the Athena cabin quickly figured out that 'one of their own' meant the one they had sat with. However, they kept it to themselves. If Percy wanted to tell the camp, he could do it on his own. With the entire camp staring at him, Percy knew that he would be forced to tell before the night was over. So, of course, he waited for the first person to speak up about what was going on.

As it turned out, it was Clovis from the Hypnos cabin who spoke up. "Why are theeeeey-" here he yawned, "-sitting with you, Percy? Hoooow-" cue another yawn. "-do you know them?" Everyone who was there in the first place, including the gods, was surprised that the quiet, sleepy demigod was the one to call Percy out.

Percy smiled lazily and said, "Well, I've known them for several years now. They are sitting with me because they are my friends. They wanted to meet you guys, especially after how much I talk about the camp. So," he said, standing up. "I guess that it's about time I introduce my other side to you." Percy walked forward a bit, then let his glamours fall away. Those in the bottom rows gasped at the sight of the large scar marring on side of his face. Those who couldn't see were craning their necks to try and get a look.

Percy waved, a smaller tic sending his hand into a frenzy. A moment later, one of the worse ones appeared and the crack from his neck was heard throughout the whole of the amphitheater. many of the younger campers flinched, not expecting the sound. The older ones, who had been in at least one of the wars, cringed a little, but didn't have that big of a reaction to it.

Slowly, as if not wanting to hear all of the reactions, Percy reached behind him and grabbed two small hatchets that no one had noticed were strapped to his back. "Well, I guess I ought to say it. Most people know me as Ticci Toby, and I am one of the creepypastas."


End file.
